Soul Guardian
Soul Guardians are powerful, strong Soul Eaters of Corpse who guard the prisoners of the Twilight Void. History Creation The Soul-Eaters of Corpse were created after Eostra discovered how to create Corpsians with her own special powers. First she created the Soul Seekers, with their ability to track souls, then the Soul Guardians, with the extra ability to weaken souls, Soul Renders, with the extra ability to dominate and possess souls (Including the souls of living beings). Finally, she created the most powerful Soul Corpsian, (and the most powerful overall Corpsians), who contained so much of her power they were nicknamed the "Children of Eostra". They possessed the extra abilities to rip souls from a living body and devour them-Eostra's most powerful abilities. Eostra, seeing how powerful they were, used them to be the ultimate destroyers, and plotted to loose them on her enemies in her deadly plan for dark revenge. War of Xaterex During the Xaterex War, Eostra used the Soul Eaters' power to augment her own when she annihilated Xaterex. Before then, she would send prisoners that she could not kill (or prisoners that she wanted to torture.) to the Twilight Void. Many of the warriors who were captured during the Xaterex War are still rotting there, wondering weather the long war is finally over. After the destruction of Xaterex, Eostra charged them with guarding the Void for all eternity. There they remained for nigh on a millenium, guarding their prisoners. Presant Day The Soul Eaters have a ridged heirchy, with the Soul Eliminators dominating every aspect of Soul Corpse life. However, their minions do their work for them. As the soul corpsians are virtually souless, they do not resent the control of the Eliminators. Society Soul Guardians guard Soul Bastions in the deepest pits of the Twilight Void, and track down more powerful tresspassers. Abilities and Traits Soul Guardians are brutish and visious. They are extremely strong, and posess the abilities to Track and Weaken Souls. Emaciated Guardian Emaciated Guardians are ancient and visious Soul Guardians that have grotesquely altered their appearence and have fused their bodies to metal. History Soul Eaters, especially Soul Renders, have always practiced fleshcrafting and masochism. Some have experimented on Soul Guards to create Emaciated Guards. While they are the same subtype of Soul Eater, the changes they've wrought on their bodies have made them look rather guant, shriviled and emaciated. They, like the other Soul Corpsians, still guard the pits of twilight, as they were charged by Eostra hundreds of years ago. Society Emaciated Guardians play the same role as other Guardians do, though their depraved minds are less likely to stratigize plans. They often carry Shredsteel weapons, and prefer Razorblades. Abilities and Traits Despite their gaunt appearence, Emaciated Guardians have the same strength as a normal Soul Guardians. However, the grotesque destruction of their bodies has driven them nearly insane. While they sometimes are calculating, they are generally visious fighters, longing to mutiliate other's bodies as they have mutilated theirs. Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline